


What I’ve Always Wanted For Us

by Anonymous



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Reassurance, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Moaning, Neck Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Swearing, Switching, The rest of Argonavis is there in the beginning, Wataru and Ren have a really good time together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After months of dating, Wataru finally finds the courage to treat Ren the way he's always wanted to
Relationships: Matoba Wataru/Nanahoshi Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	What I’ve Always Wanted For Us

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii  
> This fic is a sort of sequel to “The Sound of Your Voice”, so if you haven’t read that one yet I’d recommend it (but both can be read as stand alone fics as well)

*cough cough*

"Ren, are you alright!?" Yuuto asked.

"Y-yeah, sorry! I couldn't hit the note..."

Wataru frowned, as Rio handed Ren a water bottle.

"Perhaps we should take a break,” Rio suggested.

"No, it's fine, I can do it."

"Ren."

Wataru spoke softly but sternly.

"You're going to hurt yourself if you keep pushing too hard. And losing your voice is the last thing any of us want. Let's take 5 minutes and regroup, Kikyo can help you work out the problem spot."

Ren, about to protest before seeing Wataru's pleading eyes, nodded.

"Okay..."

Wataru sighed as he slung his bass off and placed it back on its stand, grabbing his own water bottle. He looked over his shoulder to see Rio at his keyboard, and Ren standing by him as he quietly went over the high note that was giving him trouble.

_Ren..._

He'd been working incredibly hard the past few months since they moved to Tokyo, not just for LRFes, but in his studies, and in band practice, not to mention adjusting to the new fast paced life of the city. He could tell Ren was tired, and yet he kept going, putting all his efforts into everything he did. As his boyfriend, Wataru felt both incredibly proud, and guilty, that he was working as hard as he was, and without rest. He deserved a break, and something better than 5 minutes.

He resolved himself then; tonight would be the night.

________________

After dinner, just as Ren was about to sit down on the couch to watch his recordings, Wataru approached him. 

"Hey, Ren?"

"Hm? Oh, Wataru! What's up?"

"Can you come with me for a bit?"

He could feel his cheeks growing warmer, knowing Ren was unaware of what he wanted him for, and trying to ignore the knowing looks of Yuuto and Banri.

"Eh? Uh, sure. Is everything alright?"

"Y-yeah, just... let's go to my room and we can talk more."

"Oh, o-okay..."

Was he catching on? Wataru swore he could see a hint of pink on his cheeks.

“Use protection!” Banri called out jokingly, getting a failed attempt at not laughing from Yuuto, who slapped him with the back of his hand, trying to tell him to stop.

He quickly grabbed Ren’s hand and led him to his room.

As he closed the door behind them, he could feel Ren's eyes on his back.

"So... what did you want to talk about?"

He took in a deep breath before turning around.

"Ren-"

He stepped forward, placing a hand on his cheek. Earlier he'd imagined himself pulling Ren towards the door into a swift kabedon, looking into his eyes. He was not that smooth in real life, but he didn't lose faith as his thumb caressed his cheek.

"I- I want to do something for you, something that I've been thinking about for a while now, but was too scared to act on- if you're up for it, that is."

He knew Ren understood perfectly when his eyes widened and his face grew redder, his body beginning to shake slightly.

"Wataru... are you sure? You feel ready?"

He nodded.

"I want to give back for all the love you've given me, and reward you for all the hard work you've done."

He could see Ren's chest rising and falling with increasing speed. He was excited.

"May I-"

"Yes!! Please yes!!"

Ren's sudden reply startled him, jerking back impulsively.

"Ah-! Sorry, I guess I'm a bit too excited..."

Wataru couldn't help but laugh fondly.

"That's one of the many reasons why I love you so much."

He caught a glimpse of Ren's warm smile before closing his eyes and leaning in for a kiss. Ren returned the kiss without fail, cupping his face with both hands. The kiss started slow and delicate, but soon picked up, becoming messier and needier as the seconds ticked by, their tongues mingling together. Wataru could taste the curry they had for dinner on Ren’s tongue, and maybe it was because of the circumstance but did it taste even better?

Between kisses, Ren let Wataru undress him. First his sweatshirt, then his black t-shirt, thrown to the floor without a second thought. 

He led Ren to his bed, sitting him down carefully before tilting him back, continuing to kiss him all the while. As he climbed over top of Ren, carefully placing his hands beside Ren’s head, he dove back in, messily attacking Ren’s lips like they were the best sweets he’d ever had.

"Wa, Wataru-" Ren moan breathlessly after breaking away from the kiss, "let me take off your shirt too."

He let Ren sit back up and pull off his sweatshirt and button up, Ren feeling the curves of Wataru’s chest muscles beneath his hands.

"You're still okay?" Ren asked gently.

"100%"

He went back to Ren's lips, pinning him to the wall behind them in a partial kabedon as he stradled him. He couldn't help but feel slightly proud of himself for that, softly biting Ren lower lip and surprising him.

"Haah- Wataru- mmh-"

He knew what Ren was waiting for, but couldn't help but tease a little as he moved down his neck, peppering little ghost kisses along his skin. He knew those drove Ren crazy, and sure enough he could feel him quivering beneath him. As he swirled his tongue around Ren's favourite spot, he revelled in the moans Ren was letting out, caressing his chest all the while.

"Watar- ohh, Wataruuu~"

The way he dragged out his name was music to his ears, possibly rivaling any song he’d ever sang- though perhaps he was a tad bit biased. 

After a few more drawn out moans he decided he had teased enough, and pulled back to see his boyfriend's expression, flushed and on the verge of desperation.

“What would you like me to do?” He asked in a low tone, on the verge of a raspy whisper, and Ren decided this was the hottest question Wataru had ever asked him. His mind immediately wandered to one thing, but even he didn’t feel like he was ready for _that_. He bit his lip.

“Can… I want you to rub it. Please?”

“Of course. Whatever you’d like.”

He went back to sucking on Ren’s neck, feeling his chest again as it rose and fell. Getting worked up like this during make out sessions was always exciting, but today’s events made the foreplay even more special.

"Can I move my hand down further?" He breathed heavily, releasing his lips from his skin.

Ren nodded with such vigour that Wataru almost thought he would hit the back of his head against the wall. Instinctively he reached his hand behind Ren's head and brought their foreheads together.

"Ren... I love you."

Dewy amethyst eyes met his own.

"I love you too Wataru."

He didn't take his eyes off of Ren as he slowly moved his hand from the back of his head, caressing his cheek before moving down his chest, his abs, his hip, and towards the middle. Looking down for a moment, he saw Ren’s bulge, as clear as day, protruding from his track pants. He felt a little embarrassed to be looking, but he couldn't contain his excitement, thinking about what was to come.

Ever so softly, Wataru began stroking him from outside his pants. A small whimper escaped Ren's mouth, wanting nothing more than the clothing separating him and Wataru's hand to be torn off that instant.

"Is that good?"

"Y-yes, but I want-"

"Heh, don't worry, I know." 

Ren lifted his hips, Wataru pulling his pants and underwear off one by one. Then he stopped.

Here he was, half dressed and sitting in front of his boyfriend who was fully exposed to him for the first time in their relationship. Wataru's heart sped up the fastest it had ever in his entire life.

"Wow.”

“What is it?”

“You're gorgeous."

He immediately flushed a crimson shade of red. 

"S-sorry, that was kinda weird, especially in this context… I just wanna stay like this, for a moment."

Ren giggled, sitting up on his knees shyly.

"I didn't know you liked my body so much."

"Of course I do. It’s _your_ body. I love everything about it."

He leaned in and kissed Ren again, before moving his hand towards Ren's exposed dick. He hesitated for a moment, collecting himself before continuing.

Ren gasped within the kiss, as he felt Wataru rubbing his thumb against the tip, his fingers softly gripping his hard member.

”You okay?” Wataru asked, pulling back quickly. Ren nodded, feeling the feverish warmth of Wataru’s hand around his dick.

Truthfully he’d done some reading up on what he could do to please Ren, since neither of them were well versed in sexual activities of any sort, and the last thing he wanted was to do something wrong or hurt him. But that was the last thing on Ren's mind. He couldn't believe this was actually happening.

"Wataru-"

"Hm?"

"Please- please start moving."

His heart skipped a beat. "...okay."

His hand slowly began going up and down the length of his shaft, feeling slight twitches every now and then. On the other end, Ren was in pure bliss. The unfamiliarity of Wataru's hand rubbing against him clouded his head with lust. It felt so much different from when he did this to himself and imagined it was the other getting him off. It was so much better than those times, infinitely so. The slight roughness of the calluses from his bass playing, compared to the smoothness of his own hands, he loved it. He loved holding Wataru’s hands and feeling his hard work through those rough spots, and now they were working to make Ren lose his mind in pleasure.

Wataru could feel Ren beginning to grind against his hand as he stroked him, small gasps and breathy moans escaping his mouth.

"Does this feel good, Ren?" Wataru asked, trying not to let on just how turned on he was.

His grip on Wataru's shoulders tightened.

"M-mmh, it does, it feels really- ah- good, Wataru. I feel really good- ohh~"

Wataru could feel his heart speeding up once again and his breathing getting faster. He could also feel the tightness in his pants growing, but he'd decided to focus on making Ren feel good. He could wait.

"W-Wataru, please speed up."

"A-alright."

He began pumping faster, eliciting even more moans and some heavy breathing from Ren, feeling his nails digging into his skin. 

Yes, this is exactly what Ren wanted, and he wanted even more. Faster, faster, no stopping even for a second, keeping the pace and the rhythm he was always so good at, he felt so spoiled just from this hand job alone. His voice grew louder as he closed his eyes, feeling his face getting warmer at how much he was enjoying this in front of Wataru.

"Oh, oh yes, oh god Wataru, keep going- oh fuck-"

Wataru stopped, shocked.

"Eh? Wataru, is something wrong?" Ren asked as he opened his eyes, worry present in his voice.

"N-no, I just... that's the first time I've ever heard you swear, I- I was caught off guard."

"Oh… really? Now that you mention it, I guess I haven't really sworn out loud before... is it weird?"

"N-no! Not at all-"

"...wait, do you _like_ it when I swear?"

"I- well, the thought never crossed my mind, but..."

Ren's eyes flickered down and he gasped softly.

"You're hard too."

Ren couldn't keep his eyes off of the very apparent tent in Wataru's pants. He couldn't believe he didn't realize until now, but in hindsight it was so obvious.

"I… dammit. I wanted to focus on you, but god you're so sexy, I can't-”

He didn't think Ren swearing would be the tipping point of his arousal, but here he was, his heart, and his lower half, throbbing. 

"...then, let me make you feel good too." Ren moved in closer, placing a hand on Wataru’s thigh.

Wataru wanted to protest and stick to his original plan, but the moment they locked eyes, and he could see the lust mixing in those amethyst eyes of his, Wataru gave in to his desires.

"Please."

The next thing he knew his pants and underwear were pulled off and thrown to the floor, Ren kissing his neck while fondling his dick, copying the movements he had used on him earlier.

"R-Ren, oh my god- haaah, oh shit-"

He loved it when Ren took charge. It was always exciting, and incredibly hot seeing him like this, as if the determination and passion he had on stage was being used just for him, a one man show for this one man audience. A performance only he was allowed to see.

He didn't need to tell Ren to go faster, as Ren began to pump vigorously, perhaps to catch Wataru up to where he was. He moved from his neck to one of his nipples, swirling his tongue around the sensitive area. He loved knowing that Wataru had sensitive nipples, and used that to his advantage during the few makeout sessions they had. He looked up and caught a glimpse of Wataru’s expression and smirked, seeing how wrecked he was under his touch. That rare smugness of his was the icing on the cake.

“Do you like that?” He asked coyly, still looking up at him, sending tingles down Wataru’s back.

“I-I do, I-”

His words turned into a gasp as Ren went back to working his dick, sloppier and rougher movements than before, while teasing both his nipples with his tongue and free hand. His head began to spin, wanting more and more with each stroke, each lick.

“Oh- oh god- oh Ren- Ah! Yes, right there- ahh-”

Ren felt the heat on his cheeks, his heart racing and the biggest smile on his face as he heard Wataru’s moans and cries. Getting to greedily spoil his boyfriend like this, he loved it so much. It was a new and addicting feeling that he never wanted to end. He wanted to make Wataru feel so good, even just the thought of what else they could do was getting him restless.

Then he got an idea. He pulled away his hand for a moment, distracting Wataru with a tantalizing kiss, licking all over his tongue with such fervour that Wataru couldn't regain his composure. Wataru could feel his member throbbing and aching, longing for attention, but with Ren pinning his hands at his sides he couldn't touch himself. It was beginning to drive him crazy.

Suddenly his stomach jumped when he felt something that wasn't Ren’s hand touching him, only to realize it was Ren's own length, sliding against his. It was slow, too slow for his liking, and not nearly enough friction, but god did he not want it to stop. Ren straddled Wataru’s lap, increasing the speed as he grinded against him. His movements were uneven, trying to keep them pressed together, but neither of them cared, lost in the moment. Wataru instinctively grabbed Ren’s hips and moved him faster against him.

"Ohh, oh god, Ren- haah, Ren, please- shit you feel so good-"

Both moving faster and faster, grunting and moaning, until exhaustion caught up with them and they had to stop for a moment to catch their breath, Ren clinging onto Wataru for support.

“You okay?”

“Wataru… this, this is a dream come true for me.”

Wataru couldn’t help but blush at the sincerity of Ren’s words, and also the fact that he just said having sexual intimacy with him was one of his dreams. 

He expected Ren to continue where he left off, but instead he pulled away from Wataru, sitting on his knees.

"I know… it's not really a secret, that I've thought about doing this kind of thing with you for a while, but.. I still feel kinda guilty about wanting this."

"Eh?" Wataru looked at Ren, who was looking away.

"I knew you were scared, so I wanted to keep things slow, and work up until we reached a point where we were both comfortable. But... despite that, some days I just... I couldn't help but think about this sort of thing- doing intimate things together- like this... And I felt bad, like I wasn't being considerate of your feelings..."

"Ren, the last thing you are is inconsiderate. You waited until now for me to feel confident, and that means so much to me. I meant what I said; I want to give you the love and pleasure you deserve. And, even if I'm- well, a bit embarrassed, you can tell me about what you want to do. I want to try new things with you, and make you feel good.” He laughed sheepishly at how straightforward he was being. No beautiful wording to be seen, and yet to Ren it was the best thing he could hope to hear from Wataru.

"Wataru... that's what I want for you too, that's what I've always wanted for the both of us."

“Then we’re both on the same page,” he said as he leaned in and kissed Ren’s forehead.

Ren giggled with relief.

“Shall we continue, Ren?”

“Mmh.”

Wataru drew him into another kiss, soft and sensual, like they were new lovers. As he poked at Ren's lips to enter with his tongue, Ren let him take control once again, and soon he found himself on his back. Their tongues began messily greeting each other once again, Wataru cupping Ren’s face firmly. 

Both of them were eager to get back into the earlier mood, but Wataru in particular was feeling quite bold. Perhaps that earlier conversation sparked something in him, and he decided to go for it.

“Ren- can I- mm-” He pulled away, looking into his eyes, “can I suck you off?”

Ren’s eyes widened the largest Wataru had ever seen, his face burning red.

“Eh? Eh?! W-Wataru??”

“I-if you don’t want me to then we don’t have to-”

“God yes.”

Oh fuck.

“I wanna feel your mouth.”

He.

“I bet your mouth feels really good.”

Was.

“Please take care of me.”

So.

“I’ll return the favour.”

Sexy.

Wataru spared no time leading Ren to the edge of the bed before kneeling in front of him, rubbing his length a few more times as precum leaked out from the tip. He instinctively licked his lips, and Ren lost all sense of himself.

“Fuck me,” he whispered breathelessly, almost pleaing.

Wataru went in, placing a small kiss on the tip before swirling his tongue around the head, smearing the precum. Ren let out a sound mixed between a gasp and a moan, throwing his head back. Wataru’s tongue felt just as good here as in his mouth, maybe even better.

He slowly took more of him in his mouth, the warm wetness surrounding his twitching member. It took all of Ren’s willpower not to start thrusting, but GOD did this feel too good.

He felt a tap on his hand, and as he looked down he saw the most gorgeous sight of Wataru; flushed face, lust filled bedroom eyes looking right at him, halfway down his dick. His entire face went bright red, ears and all.

“Oh my god.”

Wataru released his dick from his lips for a moment to laugh.

“It’s that good huh?”

Embarrassed, all Ren could do was nod.

“Just wait.”

He looked back at Ren’s dick before smiling. Ren felt like his heart was about to stop. Just who was this confident and forward man?

He took him back into his mouth, as he started bobbing up and down, letting his tongue roam around the shaft while rubbing the lower half with his right hand.

Ren couldn’t stand how good he felt, it was like his cock was on fire, all of his nerves sending sparks every which way. Gripping the bed sheets and spreading his legs further, he panted, moaning louder. 

It’s true that Wataru had been too scared to go further with Ren in the past. However, that didn’t stop him from secretly practicing- under the guise of going through a popsicle craving, after reading a few articles online during his research. Not that he meant for it to happen in the first place, but life had a funny way of working out.

Of course, a popsicle was much different than an actual dick, like the fact that it didn't shrink after a few minutes of licking (it might have just been him but did Ren get bigger since he started?) or that it wasn't ice cold (Ren was incredibly warm, addicting-ly warm), and the movements took a bit of getting used to, but the best part was not having to imagine the sounds and feverish expressions coming from Ren, as he looked up periodically, and they'd lock eyes every so often. His heart jumped every time. He’d always wanted this for their relationship, knowing his fears of hurting Ren by accident were the reason they held back. But not today, and not any other day. He wanted Ren, and Ren wanted him back. And he was more than happy to show him just how badly he wanted him, as he began to pick up the pace.

“Ahh ahh ahh oh my- oh fuck fuck Wataru- *gasp* h-how are you so good at- haah-”

Ren was so caught up in his elation he didn’t notice Wataru switching hands so he could jack himself off. He couldn’t help it, the way Ren was moaning and cussing was too much for him, he couldn’t wait.

He’d lost all sense of his usual worrisome self, the euphoria he felt as he sucked him off being the only thing he cared about in that moment. He was sure the others could hear them, and had no doubt that they already knew what they were doing, but he couldn't care less. All that mattered right now was them, and making Ren come undone.

"Oh fuck Wataru, k-keep going- ah oh god oh fuck- yes yes yes, oh fuck me-"

Why did Ren swearing have to be the sexiest thing he'd ever heard? 

He bobbed with increasing speed as he began humming, the vibrations making Ren’s head spin. Somehow he was keeping pace with his own dick, and knew he wouldn’t last much longer. Ren’s hips bucked a couple times, trying to keep himself from going in too deep, but he was so close, dangerously close, the feeling of almost tipping over the edge making him want to scream. This was far from the first time he’d felt close, but never had he felt this desperation, like his life depended on it. All because of the man in front of him. He loved Wataru so much, and in this very moment he needed him to make him cum so badly he couldn’t stand it.

"Ah ah ah ah- oh, oh god fuck fuck Wataru, I think I’m gonna cum-”

Hearing this he proceeded to release him from his mouth and began pumping him as fast as he could. Ren thought he might burst into tears from how good he felt.

“Ah! Oh oh god oh god Wataru Wata-"

A cry of pleasure interrupted him as his orgasm ripped through his body, cumming as he arched his back, spilling to the carpet below.

Wataru brought his right hand back to his dick and came soon after, seeing Ren as he came tipping him over the edge, making a mess as he moaned and swore quietly. 

Wataru stood up shakily, wrapping his arms around Ren, who was still trembling from his release, rubbing his back as he felt his back rise and fall. Ren returned the hug, burying his face in the crook of his neck. Wataru ran his fingers through his fluffy blue locks, softly kissing his neck and whispering rambling words of affection, as the two of them reeled in the afterglow, breathing heavily.

After a couple minutes, the two of them had calmed down enough to regain the ability to speak properly. Wataru lowered his arms, readjusting himself so he was sitting beside Ren, brushing away a strand of hair sticking to Ren's sweat covered face.

"So... how was that?"

Ren smiled, his face glowing.

"That was... that was amazing! No, wait, that was more than amazing, more than I could’ve hoped for! Thank you thank you thank you Wataru!” He hugged Wataru again tightly, feeling his steady heartbeat against his own. Wataru felt his entire body filling with warmth, knowing how happy he’d made Ren, and himself. 

“I wanna do this more often- if that's okay with you, I mean…”

"I’d like that too, just let me know when. I… I really enjoyed myself too. I might have gotten a bit carried away though-"

Ren chuckled, pulling back. "Well, even you can get caught up when you're passionate. But that's one of the many reasons why I love you so much.” Ren cupped Wataru’s cheek as he parroted his words back to him with a knowing smile. Wataru truly didn't know what he did to deserve this angel in his life. He turned and kissed the palm of Ren’s hand, who giggled in return.

“So um… I should probably clean this up.” Wataru sheepishly motioned to the floor, knowing of the mess they made on the carpet below. 

“Oh, I'll help- wait, you didn’t get your turn yet! I promised I would…”

“It’s okay, really, I kinda got myself off during all that,” he blushed. “But, I wouldn’t be mad if you wanted to save that for another time.”

Ren looked in awe before smiling, softly and a bit mischievous. “I’d like that.” He leaned in, capturing Wataru’s lips in a short kiss, before they both broke out into smiles and giggles. 

Unbeknownst to both of them, Wataru’s phone, that was on the floor tucked away in his pants pocket, was lit with a few text messages from Yuuto:

_Latest message, 27 minutes ago:_

_Yo, so we’re getting out for a bit, enjoy your special time with Ren and we’ll bring some desserts back for ya both! (Unless you’re already full ;) ) Banri once again reminds you to use protection LOL (but seriously stay safe) see ya when we get back (￣^￣)ゞ_


End file.
